Juraan
Juraan pronouced (Juh-rAYn) is an intergalactic smuggler. Born Juraan Khev he once stood prominent in the Romulan political circles, but the end of the Dominion War was his ultimate downfall. He was hunted from 2376-2384 by the Tal Shiar for selling arms to the Remans, as well as to alien worlds in the Alpha, and Beta Quadrant. In 2385, it was believed that he, and his henceman Ri'Pak were captured, and executed. But they turned out to be identical clones. Rise to Prominence Juraan father was Nnerhin Khev a powerful merchant in the Romulan Empire. Must prevalent was their Romulan ale interest that made the family wealthy. It is said that his father wealth was made from smuggling Romulan Ale into the Beta Quadrant. In 2354, his father died, leaving him his vast wealth. Using the influence he had from service in the Romulan military. He was one of the proponents to challenge the Federation. Noting that sales of Romulan Ale were dropping rapidly, Juraan looked for an outlet for the product. Ri'Pak suggested that a profit could be made outside of the Romulan Empire. So with Juraans blessing, Ri'Pak went to the Beta Quadrant to arrange trade with the Orion Syndicate. By 2360, the wealth had returned to the House of Khev. There was talk of Juraan running for the Senate. And later that year being selected. But some information was leaked that establish profit laundering in the House of Khev. By 2364, Juraan was at gis epoch of social favoring. Soon it was announced that Juraan would be the new Preator. The thought sent his detractors reeling. Finally in 2365, a Romulan patrol had captured a freighter loaded with Romulan Ale Trying to sneak through the neutral Zone. The ship was identified to be owned by Juraan. Thus his bid for Praetor had ended, By 2367, he was romoved from the Senate as well. Smuggling in Earnest Juraan fell out of Public view for the most part. Using what influence he had left, he shored up his smuggling operations. Running hand, in hand with some clandestine Tal Shiar Operations, they sought to destroy the Federation alliance. Juraan's technical expertise was used to duplicate Federation weaponry, and leaving them as plants to deceive the Klingons into believing the Federation are arming their enemies. Candela Greene In 2370, the Orion Syndicate gave Juraan a gift. It was considered a negotiating tool. A Young Human Orion Hermaphrodite named Candela Greene. Using her pheromones on the many clients that Juraan would encounter would sway business dealings his way. At first the dealing were meager as the Romulan Ale Cartel was nearly entirely under Juraans control/ Ri'Pak insisted that he should invest his efforts into weapons. Noticing that the Maquis, and Cardassians were escalating there efforts in destroying each other, and the discovery of the Bajoran wormhole, it was only a matter of time before an arm conflict in the Alpha Quadrant can be profitable for Juraan. Juraan was infatuated with Candela Greene, and to her efforts tried to get him out of the Smuggling business altogether. But by 2373, the outbreak of war gave Juraan all he needed to switch directions. Fearing that the Romulan Empire should get involved, and Romulan Ale sales plummet, he began to work on Arming all sides. Candela Greene, fearing the love she had for Juraan would never be returned over the smuggling business would escape Juraaan in 2374. Juraan, angered by her departure placed a price on her her head. The Dominion War Juraan was contracted to make weapon systems for Romulan, and Reman ships. In the Confusion, he also supplied the Dominion, Cardassians, and the Breen weapons as well during this period. Predicting a long fought out war, Juraan got interested in cloning technologies. At the end of the Dominion War, Juraan left the Romulan Empire to parts unknown. He was not sighted until 10 years later. Capture & Execution By 2377, all of Juraans doings were exposed. Yet no immediate action was taken, thanks to the Romulan military that knew of his doings. It wasn't until after Shinzon death, that the scoop of Juraans influence is presented. It is concluded that Juraan be hunted down, and brought to Justice. In 2385, a Joint Federation, Romulan Task force, tracked Juraan, and Ri'Pak Down to Devron III, where he was Captured, and brought back to Romulus to face charges of Treason, and Smuggling. Both received the Death sentence, and were executed. The Return of Juraan It is speculated that from 2375-2386, Juraan spent the time hiding in the Beta Quadrant at the Ventax system. In this period of time, he somehow made clones of himself, Ri'Pak, and Candela Greene that he named Nova. From there he went to the Kessik system to set up a new base of operations. But he also got trapped in the Delta Triangle, and found an Interstellar portal where he made contact with the Zentradi. The Zentradi, finding Juraan, and his crew with curiosity in that thy can reproduce. Something that they couldn't do without Protoculture. Recognizing that the Zentradi were far more powerful then the Federation, and that he could assist the Zentradi in their quest to procreate, In exchange, Juraan would receive arms, and ships, as well as technology to give him, and the Orion syndicate the upper hand. Destroying the Alliance In 2386, the Romulans began trade with the Gorn in the Cestus Sector, Juraan, working with the Orion Syndicate supplied cloned crewmen, as well as high yield weapons to hijack Romulan freighters, and defend against Federation Escorts. Meanwhile,he set up a secret research facility for the Zentradi on Denias VIII to perform test, and experiments on Humanoids to determine if they are suitable to creating a Hybrid to become a Zentradi That can reproduce. Learning that Candela Greene was commanding the , he used the situation to his advantage by planting a clone of Lieutenant Eric Kramer on Starbase 140, and used Nova as bait to be captured, and place a shadow of doubt on Candela Greene true intentions. In 2387, he led a failed attempt to destroy the Crusader. Later that same year, the Crusader would find the Zentradi hidden facility on Denias VIII. Juraan moved all operations to the Tharsuim System. Later using his connections, he enlisted the Talosians into trapping the Crusader, and capturing Captain Candela Greene, and Lieutenant D'Real. Successful in this attempt, he then replace Nova for the Captain, and arranged for the Crusader to rescue her, and Lieutenant D'Real. Candela Greene spent the next 6 months as a specimen for the Zentradi. When she was returned, he planned to have her, and Lieutenant Eric Kramer Stranded on Ceti Alpha V. Once again his plans came unraveled when Nova was forced to leave Starbase 140 as she transmitted to Juraan, that Commander Teshurr was on the ship they were Transported on. Juraan ordered the Lab Destroyed, as he broke orbit and head for the Denias System to rendezvous with Nova, and the clone Eric Kramer Appearances *Star Trek Crusader: The Talosian Experiments *Star Trek Crusader: Of Friends, or Foes External links *Star Trek Generation Fleet Forum *Star Trek Crusader Juraan